broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrichor
'Creation' When humans appeared in the cavern world from the Seed of Humanity they found themselves met with the harshness of the dwarven fortress, [[Rakust Dosîm|'Rakust Dosîm']], and the bigoted King''' [[Siegfried Obsidianbeard|'''Siegfried Obsidianbeard]]. When the seed was removed from the fortress they sought a new place to settle and found it. 'Location' The northeastern ridge of the World Spine cavern. 'Appearance' Petrichor was built in a mushroom-filled cavern, on a ridge within the larger cave of the World Spine. The houses here were built of stone and timber, but temporary housing was often made out of the mushrooms themselves. 'Leadership' The leadership of Petrichor was difficult to specify; most leaders took leadership by force. 'Known Leaders of Petrichor' * Pizar of Cordeza - interim leader. * Harold - first Schnitzel. * Duredict Silvershield - first General. * Ahmilahk. 'History' * ??? - Warden Valóna, then Captain Civeri, negotiates with Siegfried Obsidianbeard and Nisria Hammerfist for the Seed of Humanity. The seed is entrusted with Pizar of Cordeza. * Hematite 24 281 - Warden Valóna grants Pizar of Cordeza the land he requested to settle on in the name of the humans. * ??? - an attempt is made to plant the Seed of Humanity on human soil. The seed is rejected and moved to Liba Riveni. * Malachite 3 281 - a fight breaks out in the township. Erik Logasnev is killed. Ahmilahk and his apprentice Robyn Loniér are subsequently banned from Petrichor lands. * ??? - Michel Leroux receives permission to move the Seed of Humanity to Petrichor after the drought conditions preventing its planting cease. He's assisted by Digory and successfully plants the Seed using the 'Perfect Soil'. * Malachite 14 281 - Papa Fungus sprouts from the ground bringing giant mushrooms with him. * ??? - the town is attacked by sentient, evil mushrooms. * Malachite 23 281 - the trial of Ahmilahk for the murder of Erik Logasnev. The murder was determined to be self-defense by Pizar of Cordeza before the formal trial began and the entire event was a farce. The ban on Ahmilahk and his apprentice is lifted. * 20 Sandstone 281 - Land Agreement signed by Schnitzel Harold and Warden Valóna expanding Petrichor's land rights and solidifying them in official documentation. * 23 Moonstone 281 - delegations from Liba Riveni and Rakust Dosîm meet in Petrichor to discuss land. Siegfried Obsidianbeard attacks Liba Riveni's delegation and severely injured Warden Valóna and Rotler. Siegfried Obsidianbeard is chased back to Rakust Dosîm and killed on the Slab. * 1 Obsidian 281 - Queen Obsidianbeard gives a speech apologizing for the wrongs of her father and fellow dwarves. She announces a festival on the 2nd of Felsite, 282 but dies in combat before it begins. * 7 Granite 282 - refugees from Rakust Dosîm move into the township after Shalak Irontower assumes control of the fortress. Leadership from each faction meet to discuss what comes next. * 21 Granite 282 - Captain Duredict Silvershield begins the construction of instruments of war in preparation for a fight against Shalak Irontower. * ??? - a coup is staged. Members of the Unification Society chase Harold out of Petrichor and install Duredict Silvershield as the General. * ??? - tensions rise between Elves and Humans. Pope Rotler claims the title of Legate and begins spreading propaganda. 'Notable Groups' * Petrichor Militia - sworn to protect Petrichor and her interests. 'Notable Landmarks' * Womb - a structure beneath the house of the late Dwozz. * Seed of Humanity - referred to as Mama Tater by the residents, this Seed contains a portal that connects elsewhere. Humans regularly appear from it. * Giant Mushroom - referred to as Papa Fungus by the residents. It accelerated the growth of giant mushrooms nearby when it appeared. 'Notable Occupants' * Dwozz - serial impersonator. * Rotler - head of the Eternal Shark religion. * Markus Ironshell - bartender and previous occupant of the realm. * Duredict Silvershield - first General. * Stern - first Director of Housing. * Veese - Guildmaster. 'Gallery Of Petrichor' No other pictures exist of Petrichor. Category:BW World 3 Category:Locations